towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
10 Keluarga Agung
'10 Keluarga Agung ' (위대한 가문, widaehan gahmoon, "Keluarga Agung") adalah keluarga yang dibentuk oleh 10 Petarung Agung yang merupakan orang-orang pertama yang memasuki Menara dengan Zahard (Jahad). Mereka merupakan bagian dari kelas penguasa di menara dan anggota mereka biasanya sangat kuat, diberkati dengan kekuatan nenek moyang mereka. Seperti Keluarga Zahard yang dianggap keluarga kerajaan, 10 keluarga agung dianggap bangsawan. Hal lain yang menarik tentang 10 keluarga agung adalah bahwa berberapa anak perempuan dari keluarga tersebut cenderung berkesempatan untuk menjadi Putri Zahard dan mendapatkan kekuasaan yang besar di Menara. Sebagian besar anak-anak dari 10 Keluarga agung biasanya hidup di "Istana Penungguan" hingga mereka dipilih sebagai Regular.Vol.2 Ch.194: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (23); Blog Post Anak-anak yang tidak terpilih untuk menaiki Menara tinggal di Middle Area atau membantu di sekitar istana penungguan keluarga mereka, meskipun mereka terdiskriminasi dibandingkan mereka yang kembali sebagai Regulars atau Rankers. Karena garis keturunan mereka, sebagian besar anak-anak keluarga agung cenderung memiliki kekuatan dan bakat yang lebih dibandingkan penghuni lainnya di Menara. Diantara anak-anak keluarga agung, mereka yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari kepala keluarga sering dianggap berbakat, tetapi keturunan langsung tidak selalu lebih baik.Vol.2 Ch.211: 39F - Hell Train: The 'Name Hunt' Station (14); Blog Post Walaupun anak-anak dari 10 keluarga agung terlihat memiliki hidup yang bahagia dari luar, kompetisi diantara mereka sangatlah sengit. Juga bila mereka adalah laki-laki, mereka memiliki kemungkinan bertahan hidup yang rendah (perempuan memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi putri Zahard sehingga lebih berharga) Vol.2 Ch.173: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (2) Karena 10 Keluarga Agung menguasai sebagian besar lantai di Menara, penghuni area tengah membuat berberapa altar yang didedikasikan kepada penguasa lantai. Altar tersebut biasanya terletak pada titik tertinggi di daerah tersebut. Note: Jika seorang kepala Keluarga atau pemimpin rumah (가주, gahjoo) memiliki banyak istri atau suami, maka akan terciptanya keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang. Keluarga Khun, khususnya, memiliki keluarga cabang terbanyak. 10 Keluarga Agung Keluarga Ari Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Ari Han (bukan Arie Hon). Keluarga Arie Keluarga Arie dipimpin oleh Arie Hon (bukan Ari Han). Arie Hon tinggal di lantai ke-100 menara sebagai Kepala Keluarga Arie dan wilayah kekuasaannya merupakan yg terbesar diantara 10 Keluarga Agung. Keluarga Arie juga terkenal dengan keahlian dalam seni berpedang. Keluarga Eurasia Keluarga ini terkenal karena keahlian mereka dalam memanipulasi Shinsu dan telah melahirkan salah satu Putri Zahard yang terkuat, yaitu Eurasia Enne Zahard. Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Eurasia Blossom. Keluarga Ha Keluarga ini adalah salah satu dari 10 Keluarga Agung, Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Ha Yurin. Salah satu Putri dan Ranker Kelas Atas yang terkenal, Ha Yuri Zahard, berasal dari keluarga ini. Keluarga ini diberkati dengan kemampuan fisiknya yang luar biasa. Yeon KeluargaKeluarga Hendo Lok Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Hendo Lok Bloodmadder. Semua anggota keluarga ini berumur pendek kecuali Bloodmadder karena perjanjian antara Bloodmadder dan Guardian dalam menukarnya dengan keabadian. Namun, keluarga ini jumlah anaknya adalah yang terbesar diantara 10 Keluarga. Keluarga ini memiliki paling sedikit Rankers dan pengaruh paling kecil di Menara diantara 10 Agung Keluarga. Keluarga Khun Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Khun Eduan. Khun Eduan beristri terbanyak dan beranak terbanyak kedua diantara 10 Keluarga. There is a lot of veiled competition among his children and too much competition has created the 'official' fights, held once a year, after which the winners are decided to be his true children and the losers are abandoned. This family is famous for its cunning intelligence. Keluarga Lo Po Bia Keluarga ini terkenal dengan Animanya. Keluarga Po Bidau Keluarga Po Bidau dipimpin oleh Po Bidau Gustang. Keluarga ini terkenal akan Research Association. Keluarga Tu Perie Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Tu Perie Tperie. Keluarga ini terkenal akan Light Bearing. Keluarga Yeon Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Yeon Hana. Tak ada 'keturunan' dari keluarga ini yang benar-benar memilki darah Hana, karena Hana seorang perawan. Semua anak di keluarga Yeon sebenarnya adalah anak dari Ilarde, yang dikenal sebagai 'godmother'. Keluarga ini terkenal akan anggota perempuannya yang memandang rendah lelaki. References Navigation en:10 Great Families Category:Special Terms Category:Keluarga Category:Factions Category:10 Keluarga Agung